


Cutting Class

by nightbaron079



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Horikoshi RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two get pretty rebellious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting Class

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't smut. Or slash. I swear. ~~Sorry to disappoint.~~

 

After his teacher made him sit out on the hallway for sleeping in class for the third time that week, he had finally had enough. Using a magazine interview and photoshoot as an excuse, he left class and snuck out to the rooftop. Luckily the door was unlocked, and he had the luxury of fully stretching out on the rooftop floor. He watched as the clouds slowly glided past, waiting until the time that the bell would ring and he could go home.

Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard the door open, and he quickly looked towards the door, thinking of a good enough reason that will explain why he's at the rooftop during class hours and not get trouble for it. He was surprised, however, when the person that appeared went straight towards his direction and sat down next to him.

"Yuto-kun? What are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

"That goes for you as well. Why are you sleeping here, Yama-chan; aren't you cold?" he asked, rubbing his gloved hands together to keep them warm. "We have a concert tomorrow in three days, it'll be bad if you get sick."

"But what are you doing here? Don't tell me you're skipping classes?"," he persisted. When Yuto shrugged in reply he sat up, the expression on his face one of pure shock.

"Nakajima Yuto is actually cutting class? Am I having a nightmare?" Yuto laughed at Yamada's reaction.

"No you're not, silly.. You're probbaly just hungry," Yuto said with a chuckle. He pulled out a pair of bento boxes bought from the school cafeteria and handed one to Yamada. "When I heard you were not in class I figured you'd be here. And you wouldn't have eaten yet, because you'd be too scared to go down and get caught."

"Thanks," Yamada replied, gratefully accepting the food. They ate in silence for a while before Yamada spoke up again.

"Why did you come up here, anyway? You'll get in trouble you know."  
"Chinen has filming for today, I'll just say something came up. Maybe they'll believe me."

"But why cut classes?"

"...We're graduating soon. I wanted to try doing something like this before we leave here.," Yuto said, sounding nostalgic. Yamada grinned at Yuto's statement.

"Getting a little rebellious, aren't we?" Yamada said mischievously

"You are a bad influence," Yuto answered back.

"Hey!"  
"Don't 'hey' me, who skipped class first?"  
"I didn't force you to come here, you came on your own will! By the way, I heard you had a girlfriend now? A certain ice princess who likes horseback riding as you do?" Yamada asked to change the topic, pleased at how Yuto choked on the octopus weiner he just ate after hearing his question.  
"W-wait, where did you hear all of this?!" Yuto asked in alarm.  
"She has a blog, Yuto-kun. She posts pictures, and I know your schedule. It's not that hard to piece things together. And Chinen is our friend. Shame on you, bringing along your brother in your dates."  
"I was helping her practice a few tricks, that's all!"  
"So you're not denying the fact that you're dating. Or the fact that she's your girlfriend." Yamada said in triumph.

"...I hate you."  
"And I love you too, Yuto-kun," Yamada said with a laugh.  
"Yeah I know," Yuto said, stealing the last octopus weiner from Yamada's bento.  
"Ah! I was saving that!" Yamada said indignantly  
"I'm helping you diet!" Yuto replied.

They continued to argue and tease each other mercilessly until the bell rang, the clouds still carried by the gentle wind... the same wind that ruffled their hair, probably the same wind that helped them be friends in the first place, the same wind that brought them together.


End file.
